1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to library-based parallel execution of computation tasks for multiprocessor systems.
2. Background Art
To improve performance and efficiency, some multi-core processing systems are transitioning from homogenous cores to heterogeneous systems with multiple, but different, processing elements. These heterogeneous systems may include one or more general purpose central processing units (CPUs) as well as one or more of the following: specialized accelerators, graphics processing unit(s) (“GPUs”) and/or reconfigurable logic element(s) (such as field programmable gate arrays, or FPGAs). For some of these latter elements (e.g., GPUs and FPGA), there is often either none, or very limited, compiler support.